


Special (Red) K

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, Desk Sex, F/F, Kara doesn't know Lena knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Office Sex, Red Kryptonite, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Supergirl landed on the L-Corp balcony, the one at the top floor, unceremoniously, she didn’t want to waste time with a controlled and quiet landing, she wanted to be heard. She wanted Lena to acknowledge her presence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections and the help!

 

 

 

Kara was pacing back and forth in her living room, how could she let this happen? How could she be so stupid? She should have acknowledged her desires sooner. She should have seen it coming. But of course, no, she chose the easy way, the denial. She couldn’t be attracted to Lena, Lena was her friend, her best friend. At first, Kara believed her attraction was due to her sister coming out, unconsciously wanting to be like her big sister, her role model. But she refused to follow this path, Alex was gay it was her thing, and Kara wouldn’t take this away from her. So, she refused to acknowledge her attraction. She had never felt this for another woman, only Lena, well she had never felt this for a man either, but that was beside the point here.

The point here was, she had been infected by Red K and the first thing she had done was fly straight to Lena and realize her deepest fantasy, the one that plagued her, night after night, for the past months.

 

 

_Supergirl landed on the L-Corp balcony, the one at the top floor, unceremoniously, she didn’t want to waste time with a controlled and quiet landing, she wanted to be heard. She wanted Lena to acknowledge her presence. The blonde planted her fist on her hips and floated slowly toward Lena. The CEO had been startled by the intrusion, she didn’t want any visitor. Supergirl purposefully took her time to join the dark-haired woman inside the room, making her lust grow until she couldn’t contain it. Anyway, she didn’t want to contain it, she wanted to unleash all her wants, all her frustrations, all her desires for the woman in front of her. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still Kara, she was still Lena’s friend, and if the dark-haired woman didn’t want this then she would leave. If Kara had imagined the entire flirting, the lingering touch, the bite of lips, then she wouldn’t take from Lena something she wasn’t willing to give._

It was a small consolation, at least Lena had consented. Because Kara didn’t know how she could live with herself if Lena hadn’t been consenting, Kara was all about consent, and just the thought was enough to tear at her stomach. Lena had consented but where did they stand now? Would their friendship survive after last night? Kara, well Supergirl, had had sex with her best friend, how was she supposed to look her in the eye? She had to come clean, tell Lena it was her, that she is Supergirl on top of last night. Kara couldn’t find the courage, not now. Maybe she could leave the town?

 

 

_Lena stood up and rounded her desk, she sat on the edge of it, her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_“To what do I owe the pleasure of your late visit?” Lena asked Supergirl, and here was the eyebrow thing, and the bite of lips. It always did things inside Kara. Things she never felt before, at first, she had thought there was a toxin in the air, but Alex reassured her she was just intoxicated by Lena. And with the Red K coursing in her veins, nothing could stop her._

_“You know what I want, do you think I didn’t see how you look at me? Tell me you don’t want it and I’ll leave,” Kara cocked her head to the side and listened carefully to Lena’s heartbeat, it was beating faster than before, Kara saw Lena cross her legs too, and smiled wickedly. “You need to be sure, there is no coming back,” Supergirl smirked._

_“I… I…” Lena was practically panting at this point._

_“I want to hear you” Supergirl pressed while moving slowly closer, resting her hands on the CEO’s hips._

_“God, I want this,” Lena exhaled shakily, she was thankful she sat on her desk because her legs couldn’t support her weight anymore. The CEO closed her eyes and waited for Supergirl’s next moves. When nothing happened, Lena added in a desperate whisper, “please”._

Since last night, Kara couldn’t forget what she had done, the worst part of the Red K was that she was conscious, she could remember what she had done, like the last time when she had broken Alex’s arm, she relived her actions again and again, what happened between Lena and her. Every move, every touch, every sound the dark-haired woman had let escape, how she had begged, how her body had reacted to Kara, last night was engraved in her memory. The part of Kara that wasn’t ashamed deeply enjoyed it. And Kara could feel her arousal grow against her will.

 

_“Please what?” Supergirl asked, Lena’s plea was doing things to her she would have never predicted, she was enjoying herself more than in her fantasy. The reality was definitely better. The blonde removed her hands from Lena’s hips._

_“Please Supergirl… fuck me” the dark-haired woman groaned. Supergirl didn’t need more, she ripped Lena’s skirt away, leaving the dark-haired woman only wearing a thong. The blonde drank the view, then she swept away everything that covered the CEO’s pristine desk with her arm. Supergirl grabbed Lena by the hips, turned her and forced her to bend onto the cold surface of the desk, using enough strength to make her point but not enough to injure the fragile human in her hands._

Kara blushed and stopped pacing, why did she feel the need to use her strength to make her friend submit, she had given her consent so what was wrong with her? Why did she feel the need to demonstrate her dominance? Kara had never experienced something this exhilarating. Maybe she should explore this part of her desire but for now she was too deep in the shame and the self-depreciation.

 

 

 

_Supergirl took her time, relishing the raw power she had over the other woman, she let her hand wander slowly up Lena’s leg, then she used her knee to spread further Lena’s legs, forcing her to lean her upper body fully on the desk and exposing her ass. Supergirl brought her hands to the perfect round ass cheeks and squeezed them, fighting to hold in her moans. Lena didn’t fight and let her pleasure be expressed through sinful sounds. And finally, finally, Supergirl slipped her hand between Lena’s legs, feeling the wetness through the underwear fabric, Lena wanted her. The blonde pushed the garment aside and travelled along the wet folds, smearing the arousal, without enough pressure to fulfill that desire. Lena tried to move, to find release, to meet the goddess’ hand, but Supergirl brought her free hand to the dark-haired woman’s hip to hold her in place. Soon enough the position frustrated the heroine, she wanted to touch the CEO, to ravish her, ruin her for anyone else. Lena was her gift and she wanted to unwrap her, before playing with her._

What was wrong with her? Lena was a person, not an object, she had no right to treat her this way, and why had she wanted to ruin her, what did she expect? Lena was way out of Kara’s league and there was no way for them to be together, especially after last night.

_Supergirl used her superspeed to turn Lena around and sit her back on the desk. She opened her blouse forcefully, sending scattered buttons flying in every direction, revealing Lena’s porcelain skin, and her generous breasts barely contained in her bra. Supergirl’s mouth watered at the sight, she didn’t lose time and breached the last barrier between her and her prize and instantly attached her mouth to a hardening nipple, caressing the other with her hand. Lena threw her head back and moaned unintelligible words, encouraging Supergirl to continue, the dark-haired woman had a hand on her desk to support her body and the other was in the heroine’s hair in a desperate attempt to keep her there. The blonde spent her time ravishing the two nipples with equal hunger, alternating between them, as much for her pleasure as for Lena’s. Once she thought she had waited long enough, she slipped her free hand between Lena’s legs and was welcomed by even more wetness than before. The blonde easily slid two fingers inside and began to thrust slowly, reaffirming her power over the other woman. She upped her pace gradually and when she felt Lena’s walls tightening around her fingers she applied her thumb over the CEO’s clit, it was enough to topple Lena over the edge of her orgasm. Kara accompanied her through her pleasure until the dark-haired woman became boneless in her arms. She carefully gathered the woman and carried her to the couch, laying her gently there and covering her with a blanket. Kara took her time to observe the sleeping woman before leaving the same way she had come in._

_Kara flew back to her apartment, the exercise had unleashed her appetite, she would eat something before putting on her black dress and she could go enjoyed her night in a club. That was what she had planned but as soon as she stepped into her home she was hit by something and passed out. Later she woke up on the sunbed, at the DEO, alone and ashamed. She had flown straight to her place without talking to anyone._

And here she was in her apartment, alone, unable to look at herself in a mirror, what could she do? How could she ask for forgiveness? Would Lena forgive her anyway? Kara’s focus was pulled out of her head when someone burst in.

“Why did you leave? I was so fucking worried! And what did you do last night?” Alex asked without preamble, she relaxed immediately when she took in Kara’s state. The blonde had begun to cry as soon as she saw her sister. She was emotionally drained and couldn’t hold anything in any longer. The older Danvers closed the distance between them and hugged her sister without another word. She would wait for Kara to calm down before everything else, her questions could wait.

“I… I ruin everything I touch,” Kara stuttered on Alex’s shoulder. The redheaded woman drew mindless patterns on Kara’s back, trying to sooth her.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections and the insights.

 

 

 

Alex spent hours holding her sister. There was nothing more she could do except wait for the blonde to be ready to talk about what happened. It wasn’t easy for Alex to stay in the dark, she was a woman of action, and the wait was slowly killing her. But Kara needed time and needed her sister, so Alex would wait and be there.

 

After some time, the sobs stopped, and Kara fell asleep on Alex’s lap. When the blonde woke up, Alex hadn’t moved from her spot on the couch and was still holding her sister. Kara stirred and tried to stand without waking up her sister, but she failed and as soon as Alex opened her eyes and saw Kara trying to leave she stopped her.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Alex asked. She was afraid her sister would disappear again.

 

“Just to make breakfast, do you want anything?” Kara replied weakly.

 

Alex groaned when she stood, her muscles sore after a night on Kara’s couch. She rubbed the back of her neck and yawned.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said ducking her head.

 

“Don’t be, we need to talk though. But first, coffee.” Alex made her way to the kitchen, caffeine was much needed in her state and to face what Kara would have to say about her Red K excursion.

 

Kara blushed but didn’t say a word while following her sister. She needed to find a way to tell Alex what happened without saying too much. At first, she had thought she would keep everything to herself, but now she felt crushed by the guilt and she knew she needed to talk about it, about what happened, maybe not all the details, and about her feelings for Lena. She couldn’t deny them anymore.

 

Once their breakfast was put aside, and Kara’s lack of appetite didn’t go unnoticed by Alex, the sister sat silently at the table. Alex cleared her throat when she lost patience.

 

“So?” she simply said, hoping it would be enough to push Kara in the right direction.

 

“Soooo,” Kara replied and began to blush furiously, “I spent the evening with Lena.”

 

Alex was glad she had finished her breakfast, or she would have spat out whatever she had in her mouth. She almost choked on nothing at her sister’s words.

 

“You What? What did you do with Lena?” the redheaded woman asked when she recovered from the shock. Kara’s reactions, blushing and fidgeting, and lack of answer was enough for Alex to connect the dots. “You and Lena?” She asked dubiously, she didn’t see it coming. “Is she ok?” Alex suddenly questioned, Kara could be pretty unpredictable when she was under the red K influence.

 

“Of course, she is” Kara replied with more force than she intended, standing abruptly up.

 

“Ok” Alex put her hand up in surrender, “I believe you, I’m just surprised, since when are you and Lena…” The redheaded woman couldn’t find the words to describe this. “I’m not judging, it’s just that I didn’t know you were… attracted to her?”

 

“I… I didn’t know either… it’s more like I refused to acknowledge it… Aren’t you mad?” Kara couldn’t look her sister in the eyes.

 

“Mad? Why?”

 

“Because it’s your thing, it’s one more thing I’m taking away from you, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

“What are you talking about? Are you attracted to Lena or no?”

 

“I… yes, I am, but it doesn’t have to mean anything, and I don’t think she’ll talk to me again anyway so…” Kara sat back defeated. She was relieved to see her sister wasn’t mad at her though.

 

“Why? What happened? Kara did she say something? I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Alex tried to follow her sister, but she was at loss.

 

“I… Ok,” Kara sighed, steeling herself. “I knew I was attracted to her but I refused to act on it, and I thought it would pass, but when I got infected the first thing I did was to fly straight to her, I gave her an out but she said she wanted it, so…” Kara blushed furiously, unable to look at her sister or say the words.

 

“So, you had sex with her,” Alex supplied, watching her sister fidget with her glasses so much she was surprised they didn’t break. Kara nodded, “I don’t understand why she wouldn’t talk to you again if she agreed.”

 

“Because,” Kara sighed, “Because she doesn’t know I’m Supergirl, she doesn’t know she slept with her best friend, and I can’t face her, I don’t know what to tell her, can you imagine?” Kara stood and began to walk back and forth in front of her sister looking at her feet. “Hey Lena, you know the other night when you slept with Supergirl, well it was me, I’m Supergirl and I was infected with some kind of drugs that makes me do stupid things.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t put it quite like that,” Alex said, she tried not to laugh at her sister’s panic, it wasn’t the time, but it was hard, she could easily imagine Kara in full ramble in front of Lena.

 

“Easy for you to say!” Kara snapped. “I’m sorry but I don’t know what to do,” the blonde immediately apologized.

 

“You trust her?” Alex asked, and Kara nodded. “You want to tell her your secret?” Kara nodded again. “You want to be more than her friend?” Kara stopped pacing, opening and closing her mouth several times.

 

“I… Yes, I think so,” the blonde said shyly.

 

“So, you know what you have to do, you need to talk with her, but please don’t say anything stupid like implying that it was the red K that made you do it or I don’t know what.”

 

“But it was!”

 

“There is a way of saying things,” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “God I don’t even understand how you can be a reporter when I see how incapable you are at being clear.”

 

“Hey, that’s mean,” Kara playfully hit her sister shoulder, and they both began to laugh, all tensions dissipated.

 

“Maybe you could practice on me,” Alex offered.

 

“That would be great, thank you,” Kara hugged Alex as tightly as she dared.

 

***

 

Kara stood in front of Jess’ desk, waiting for Lena to be available, she had a doughnut bag in her hands, hoping it would be enough to excuse her radio silence from the past days. It took her days to muster the courage to come talk to Lena and find a way to put what she wanted to say, she practiced a lot with Alex, and her sister finally said she was ready, so here she was. She wiped her palms on her skirt, for the millionth time, even knowing she couldn’t sweat under the yellow sun, she was convinced her hands were clammy, she needed to focus not to crush the bag in her hands, and refused to touch anything, not sure of being in control right now. She hadn’t felt so stressed since her first day at CatCo.

 

When Jess finally nodded to her, letting her know Lena had finished whatever she was doing, Kara took a deep breath, and plastered a smile on her face, it wasn’t fake, but it was a thin veneer over her nerves, and she knew that Lena would see right through it.

 

As soon as she set foot in Lena’s office the CEO stood and joined her in the middle of the room but didn’t hug her like they always did. Kara could feel the tension between them _, “She knows, she knows, she knows… but how?”_ was her only thoughts.

 

“Hey, Kara I missed you.”

 

“Hi,” Kara replied shyly, fidgeting with her glasses.

 

“What did you bring?” Lena asked, determined to act like nothing was wrong between them.

 

“Doughnuts!” Kara exclaimed, she had forgotten about them, and give them to Lena. “Apology doughnuts, I’m sorry, I didn’t call you or see you in a while.”

 

“I’ve noticed,” Lena took the bag from Kara’s hand and went to the couch, waiting for the blonde to join her. “So, what keeps you so busy that you didn’t have time for your best friend?”

 

 “I….” Kara began to sit but immediately stood, _you can do this, you can do this,_ she repeated like a mantra in her head. “There’s something I need to tell you… but it’s not easy,” Kara paced back and forth.

 

Lena stood up and stopped Kara with a hand on her bicep, Kara was practically sure she heard Lena’s heart skip a beat and saw the CEO blush slightly, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared, and Kara dismissed the thought.

 

“Hey, you can tell me anything, come sit with me,” Lena whispered, sitting back on the couch and waiting for Kara to join her. When the blonde finally settled, Lena rested a hand on Kara’s thigh, squeezing lightly to encourage her.

 

“I… I’m sorry, I haven't been honest with you from the beginning,” Kara eyed Lena, looking for any sign of hurt but she find none. Lena was smiling at her, waiting for her to continue. Kara forgot all about her speech. “You already know,” she whispered, and Lena nodded still smiling. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“First, it was your secret to tell, and second, I was afraid that you thought I had some evil agenda.” Lena ducked her head, “I was hoping that someday you would trust me enough to share your secret with me.”

 

“I trust you,” Kara said, “I trust you with my life.” Kara took Lena’s hands in her own. “Wait, that means you knew, you knew it was me the other night, and … And… you wanted me?” Kara asked incredulously.

 

Lena moved closer and hugged Kara, nodding against her neck, “Of course I want you. I have an idea of what happened, but can you enlighten me, please?”

 

“Red Kryptonite,” Kara whispered. Lena tensed in her arms, but the blonde didn’t let go. “I wanted it, too, the red K only disinhibited me, but it was still me,” the blonde was quick to add. Lena relaxed again in her arms. Neither dared to say another word, afraid to break what they had in that moment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think about it.


End file.
